


Well, I Definitely Won't Be Going to Heaven Now

by engwand



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engwand/pseuds/engwand
Summary: It had started when Alfred got bored during the seminar and decided that fucking off on his phone wasn’t enough for him. Arthur had felt a hand on his thigh and thought, fuck, so this was where this was going. He tried to ignore it, he really tried. But then Alfred side eyed him and smirked.This fucker knew exactly what he was doing.Idk, Arthur gets fucked in a church closet.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 51





	Well, I Definitely Won't Be Going to Heaven Now

**Author's Note:**

> Possible dysphoric language used when describing Arthur's genitals, I'm not sure, a warning just in case.
> 
> Also this is the first smut I've written so please don't judge too harshly ;;
> 
> (They're both 18 in this btw)

“ _Nghh.. Ahh, ah fuck! A-Alfred fuck, ngh!”_

  
“Be quiet, or I’ll choke you harder.”

  
Arthur wasn’t exactly sure how he got into this situation, being bent over and fucked like there’s no tomorrow in a church closet. Arthur almost always accompanied the Jones family to church every Sunday, though he wasn’t that religious himself. He just took any chance he got to spend more time with his boyfriend. It had started when Alfred got bored during the seminar and decided that fucking off on his phone wasn’t enough for him. Arthur had felt a hand on his thigh and thought, fuck, so _this_ was where this was going. He tried to ignore it, he really tried. But then Alfred side eyed him and smirked.

  
This fucker knew exactly what he was doing.

  
The thigh stroking continued for what seemed like a lifetime before his hand reached dangerous territory. Arthur knew there was only one way to end it. He clasped Alfred's roaming hand and hauled him to the nearest secluded area, making up some excuse to Alfred's parents about having to go help him fix his tie. Before Alfred knew it he was shoved inside of a coat closet.

  
“Can you seriously not go through a single sermon without being horny?” 

  
“You’re the one who dragged me here, babe.” Alfred retorted, pressing his lips hard against Arthur's before he got the chance to tell the American to shut up. His hands roamed once more, grasping what he could before settling on Arthur's ass and giving it a nice squeeze. Arthur gasped into the kiss and choked back a moan. This gave Alfred the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in and explore the inner workings of his boyfriend's mouth. Arthur felt his body warm up from the sensation of being tongue-fucked while his ass was groped and played with. 

  
Arthur became desperate for contact and began rutting against Alfred's already hard dick, feeling frustrated as he pressed himself against Alfred in an attempt to gain any sort of stimulation. The pleasure was muted from layers of fabric, but at least it was something. Alfred broke away from the kiss and stared at Arthur with that stupid smirk.

  
“Are you really humping me like a whore, in a church? You want my cock that fucking bad?” Arthur looked away in embarrassment. Alfred knew what dirty talk did to Arthur, how wet he became when he was degraded. That fucking dick. 

  
“Beg for it.”

  
Arthur was taken aback by this. “Wha-”

  
“C'mon, you want me inside you don’t you? So beg for it, bitch.” Alfred was smirking again as he squeezed Arthur's ass for a second time. 

  
“I… I want…” Arthur started down at his shoes as colour flooded his cheeks. God, his body was so hot. He felt like he was going to combust at any given moment. One of Alfred's hands migrated from his ass to his chin, gripping it so that he was forced to look up at the other blonde. 

  
“Hmm? What was that, slut?”

  
Arthur swallowed his pride, body warming knowing that he couldn't look away. “I want your cock. Please, Alfred. Please don’t make me say it again.”

  
Alfred gave a warm smile and kissed Arthur sweetly. “Good boy.”

  
He then moved on to nibble at Arthur’s ear before sliding his tongue all the way down to the Brit's neck, giving it a few playful bites. This earned a faint moan from Arthur and Alfred hummed in enjoyment. Arthur worked at Alfred’s belt for a few moments, feeling his bulge through the fabric. Once Alfred's dick was free, he began pumping it ever so slightly.

  
“We need a condom, love.”

  
“Gotcha.”

  
Alfred whipped out his wallet from his back pocket and retrieved a condom, Arthur rolled his eyes, figuring Alfred had planned all of this. Alfred rolled the condom on and kissed Arthur again, lightly biting his bottom lip. He wrestled with Arthur’s pants and slid them down to his thighs, palming Arthur though his boxers. “God, you’re so wet already. Does being called names really turn you on that much?” Alfred purred in Arthur's ear. 

  
“You say that- _ha_ \- like you don’t already know that.” Arthur was short of breath from the pressure of Alfred’s hand on his crotch. _God_ , he thought, _just fuck me already._ Alfred must have been a mind reader because in that exact moment he was flipped and bent over, his underwear shoved down and Alfred’s hand was replaced by his cock. It happened so quickly; it was almost dizzying. And then there was the thick head of Alfred's cock, pressing at his wet entrance. He slowly pushed in, making Arthur gasp, before pulling out and roughly thrusting back in. Arthur yelped out in pleasure as Alfred dug his nails into his hips, surely to leave a mark. The sound of skin smacking against skin filled the small space, mixing with his sharp moans. Arthur was almost positive that if anyone were to walk by, they would be able to clearly hear him having the brains fucked out of him. He didn’t seem to care, though.

  
Arthur felt a hand wrap around his neck, his eyes rolled back into his head as more lewd noises escaped his mouth. Alfred pushed deeper with each thrust, earning more gasps and moans from his boyfriend. When Alfred’s cock rubbed against his g-spot, Arthur nearly screamed.

  
“ _Nghh.. Ahh, ah fuck! A-Alfred fuck, ngh!”_

  
“Be quiet, or I’ll choke you harder.”

  
Arthur wouldn’t have any problem with that.  
“Please.. Choke me harder- _ngh_ \- I want to feel your hand tighten around my throat as you fuck me…” He blabbered mindlessly. 

  
“Huh.” Alfred said. “Nasty bitch, and you said _I_ was the horny one.” He slammed hard into Arthur, causing the blonde to grab onto a hanging coat for support. White-hot pleasure surged through Arthur’s body. God, he was close.

  
“ _Nghh.. I’m gonna- ah, fuck!”_

  
“You wanna cum, baby?” Alfred panted out as he hit Arthur’s g-spot again. 

  
“ _Fuuckk_ , god yes, please-” Arthur whimpered, his legs beginning to feel like jelly as he got closer to his peak. When Alfred used his free hand to rub Arthur’s clit, it threw him over the edge. Arthur cried out Alfred’s name as he came, trembling from his orgasm. He almost fell limp to the floor before Alfred picked him up and repositioned them, pushing Arthur’s pants and underwear all the way down to his ankles. He commanded Arthur to step out of one of the pant legs, then hoisted him up in the air and wrapped the Brit’s legs around him. It seems he wasn’t done yet.

  
Alfred slid back into Arthur and began fucking him senseless. Arthur grasped Alfred’s shoulders, definitely creasing the ironed dress shirt that adorned his chest. With this position Alfred could hit his g-spot with more accuracy. Arthur, still sensitive from his orgasm, was practically drooling. Alfred bit his neck hard as he pounded into him, and the mixture of pain and pleasure along with the thought of how _dirty_ this was enough to make Arthur cum a second time.

  
“ _Alfred- god, fuck!_ ” Arthur’s walls tightened around his boyfriend's thick cock as he threw his head back in pure ecstasy. Alfred came not long after, grunting out Arthur’s name as he filled the condom with his seed. They stayed like that for a few moments to regain their composure before Alfred slowly pulled out and let Arthur’s legs fall back to the floor. They both looked at each other, slightly embarrassed as the realization of what they just did hit them.

  
“We should probably, uh, clean up.” Alfred scratched the back of his head and looked sideways. Arthur nodded in agreement and pulled his pants back up, joining Alfred in leaving the now violated coat closet. As Arthur was closing the door, his hand lingered on the doorknob for a moment. He whispered a statement to himself before heading off to find the closest bathroom.

  
“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are Alfred and Arthur a lil too ooc in this? Perhaps.
> 
> Also, the author of the Despite Everything, Arthur Fucks series on here helped me with this and I am forever grateful :")


End file.
